High School Chaos
by A.chemicalReaction
Summary: Short sweet fanfiction. Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z

I have written only one fan fiction before and I realized there are a lot of errors and I confused myself with it to be honest. I have edited it and sorted out confusions. Also thanks to the people that reviewed the other one; I have taken it down. There were also a lot of loose ends so I hope this makes up for it. I have also decided to redo chapter 3 and onwards. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: How they met

First day of school, Bulma thought to herself. It was a casual day for her and as she was going to her locker, she paused by the cafeteria and saw others gathered at one table in the middle. She walked over there in curiosity and squeezed herself to the front of the crowd, only to notice her friend Chichi with a girl that had black hair and blue streaks. Bulma eventually decided to ask who she was when Chichi interrupted her and said, She is a new student greeted her cheerfully and then they turned their attention to the boys eating as fast as they could.

One side of the cafeteria was cheering for Goku and the other side was cheering for Vegeta while a boy was standing in the middle of the table trying to bring back common sense into them. Chichi realized that was Krillen from Spanish class but she did not go to ask about the current situation; she stood there amazed at the boys eating everything. Bulma thought that it would be safer not to get involved.

18 walked over to them and asked in a friendly manner, Who is the new girl? Chichi gave her the same answer she gave Bulma. Bulma could see the confused expression on 18s face so she decided to go ahead and explain that she thinks the gathering is a food eating contest. The two boys had already finished four plates of food going onto the fifth. The four girls stood in the centre because they were still unsure, all they have found out that it was a food eating contest and Goku was in the lead. All the food in the cafeteria has been depleted and all of the students stood there amazed as this was coming to an end. It was almost over as the final plates were brought.

Once they were complete they just sat back and looked as if they were going to fall asleep and the worst part is that came into the cafeteria and students went dead silent as a pathway was cleared. Mr. Higurishi the Japanese teacher also deputy principle took them to his office and asked them to explain themselves for causing such a disruption.

-In the office-

Goku without hesitation spoke up: Sir we got hungry and it turned into an eating contest. The teacher took a seat surprised by Gokus answer and looked at Vegeta with his arms crossed. Vegeta said, Humph and turned his head away like he is innocent and did not start it. Goku raised his hand again and said: Sir, when is 2nd break? He almost fell of the chair in shock by Gokus question. Vegeta explained:Sir, we did not have breakfast that is why Kakkarot ate everything Goku reminded Vegeta that he also ate. As punishment Mr. Higurishi made them assist in cooking food for the school instead of calling their parents or giving them detention.

-In the cafeteria-

Goku was generally good at cooking when it came to the basics and Vegeta on the other hand had no knowledge of it. Bulma was walking to get some lunch after not being able to eat in the first break and she caught a glimpse of Vegeta cut his opposite hand by mistake. She left her tray and went to the nurse to get a small first aid kit and luckily she came in time. She went to the back without anyone noticing her and left it there in plain sight. At first he did not acknowledge it and she went quietly back out without anyone noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unusual for Bulma to be late for class and of all days she has to walk to the other end of the school .Lucky she was not the only one, the boy from yesterday that was part of the eating contest is also going to class. Bulma stopped to ask him whether he is also going to History class with Mrs.D and he just gave a look that seemed like yes.

Eventually when they reached there Mrs.D has her back turned towards the class and her book was left open meaning she did not mark the register yet so fortunately for Vegeta he could sneak in because he sat by the door as for Bulma she sat by the window in front of the teachers desk.

Bulma thought, God why I have to be late why? Why? Why? Just in time a boy wearing glasses came in to collect the register so she made a run for it before the teacher could acknowledge her and she took out her book pretending to be busy. She turned her attention to Vegeta and gave a smile to show that she was thank full for giving her company on the way to classbut what really happen on the way to class?

On the way to class before Vegeta could come, Bulma passed Hall2 which was by the library and she saw Jack (ex-crush) with Sophie (rival) in the school. Bulma was furious and at the same time wanting to break down and cry her guts out. She walked over there storming with anger, if she had a hammer she would have hit him and that girl he was with. As she was giving him the look Jack interrupted, how babe dont be like this? He sounded as if he was half drunk. He slurred his words and she felt his presence cringy. Unfortunately for Bulma this made her weak on the inside and all she could say was that they were through.

All she wanted to do is run far away and cry until her death where nobody could see her and she didnt bother if she missed class but she had a test that day and her parents would kill her.

She hurried to class and this is when she passes Vegeta trying to act innocent when he was indeed watching. As for her she tried to wipe away the tears and act okay. Vegeta whispered in a soft sorry voice towards her and said that he saw the whole thing. Bulma froze and grew hotter with anger thinking that he was spying on her. She wanted to yell at him so badly but all she said was -oh All of a sudden he grew softer kinder more understanding. I dont know what had happen he just changed-after being around that her sentence was left incomplete as she crossed her arms in a form of comfort. Well maybe its time I should move on and forget about everything Bulma thought to herself as she walked with Vegeta to class.

In Creative Arts Chichi was assigned a new partner it turned out to be Goku. For that assignment they had to bake. Chichi started to get cold and hesitate wondering if Goku will eat it before she is done. Goku glanced at Chichi and said, Dont worry for once Im too full to eat. And he gave a smile. Chichi gave a relieved but worried laugh. She left him to put the batter in the oven while she had to use the bathroom.

When she came back she saw the cake with chocolate icing and decorated. Her jaw dropped as she stood there in amaze and admired the cake. Goku explained that he had gotten board and was feeling creative also that she took long. Chichi started to blush about the idea of taking long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Still getting to know each other

Authors note-Im keeping this chapter short.

It was a typical day as Chichi was going over to sit with her friends. After she sat down she saw the guys coming over since their other friends left for an extra lesson. Goku as usual had many plates of food and after a while Chichi gave a small giggle while looking at Goku. He asked in confusion Hey whats so funny? with his mouth messed and some soup on his nose. Chichi wiped it of as gently as she could be for the first time in her life. For the first time in her life she has made direct eye contact with her friend. She shook it of as nothing and said There, you can go back to eating now. She said as she threw the tissue on the table.

Vegeta looked up from his food and noticed what happen between the two of them. He nudged Krillen and whispered so Chichi and Goku would not hear. Yah-Krillen looked up and whispered back with a big grin on his face Please say you saw what I saw. Vegeta replied Why you think I called youbaka. Krillen said excitedly but a bit too loud Wait until 18 hear about this! Goku and Chichi turned their attention to Krillen and asked in curiosity Hear about what Krillen? His voice went to a squeak before he even spoke. Lucky Vegeta covered for him in time. He told them about the spring dance that weekend.

XXX

Goku goes home and throws his bag down against the door of his room before being interrupted by his mother standing with a plate of his favorite food. She politely knocked on the door and came in to talk to him. I hope this is not a bad time but how do you feel about your cousin coming over this weekend? I dont mind at all-its just-I...was hoping to go to the spring dance with my friends this weekend-Goku asked in hesitation. His mother was different and she trusted him so she said it was okay but she would have to take him along.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a long day and the rain was pouring down. She had a black hooded jacket and dark blue sneakers. She exited the house without anyone knowing and walked into the dimly lit street to call a cab. She arrived at a hall with a lighter atmosphere than the cold streets and she removed her jacket. Zoey wore a black and blue dress with sneakers for the semi-formal event. The room was magnificently decorated with fresh flowers on the table and soft light. She eased herself to the table with the seat that was empty. The lights slightly dimmed and curtains were pulled over the door to camouflage the rain.

The music began as the first performance started. A person tapped her on her shoulder and asked her if the seat next to her is taken. Im surprised you showed up-Bulma spoke in a soft tone cautious not to disturb anyone. After the first few performances there was an interval and Bulma explained her cousin is participating and her parents are sponsoring something. Zoey felt odd in a way and kept in mind about her curfew.

A while after everyone else turned up towards the ending where there would be a dance. Half of the high school was there with their families but in the end it was mostly the students that were there. The music was loud and the lights were out. Zoey watched in amaze at everyone having a good time while she quietly sipped cool-drink near the patio. She notices a person coming from the other side and he offered her to dance. If she did not he said he might as well stay there with her then and she is awkward enough. They joined the rest of the group and after a while Bulma left to the back.

Chichi felt a turn in her stomach like something bad is going to happen so she followed her. She stood behind the wall saw that Bulma was talking with Jack after what had happen. She stood and listened intensely making sure not to miss out on anything. Its been about a few minutes and they both walked back hand in hand and they were dancing like nothing had happen. Chichi was suspicious but decided to leave it for after.

It was getting late and Goku said Ill call it a night, have to be home with my cuz before curfew Zoey turned around in shock and Goku said Sorry I forgot to introduce you all. This is my cousin Scott Hi, pleasure to meet you all-he spoke politely. Zoey smiled awkwardly but politely.

Sorry to interrupt your moment but I saw B with Jack-Chichi. Wait-what?-18. Guys probably not good timing, Ive got to get home. Bye!

Zoey darted out leaving the hall and her group of friends. What will happen only time will tell.

-In the hall-

Okay guys well make sure B gets home safe-Chichi and 18. Well see yourll then-Vegeta, Goku and Scott.

Vegeta, are you still staying over? Goku asks Vegeta. Vegeta nods as they continue walking out.

OMG B, are you okay? The two friends asked concerned about their friends appearance. Weve got to get help says 18

XXX

Zoey turns around and gasps Oh my god! Catherine. She sees a lady standing with her arms crossed.

XXX

Thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be uploaded in a day or two. Whats going to happen nextwho is to say *smirk*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to upload. I think in the last chapter few punctuation marks got erased when I moved it. Im still getting the hang of this. Anyway here is chapter 5.

XXX

The pain that once burned like fire had became cold and empty. Her vision was black and all she could hear was whispers. Seconds passed as she lay there listening to the familiar voices. Her sight was coming back but what was a few seconds felt like eternity. She finally was able to see her surroundings and she realized she was in her room surrounded by her one friend. The door opened slightly and her other friend walked in with a heat bag and she slightly pushed the door behind her. How you feeling? 18 asked. How-how did I?-Bulmas words were forced as she was slightly out of breath. Chichi explained that they found her passed out by the stair case in tears and in pain holding her head

No one took notice of the third presence in the room. It was Zoey walking in with a glass of water for Bulma. Moments passed as they were trying to help Bulma regain her memory of the night before. Zoey was the first to leave because of a family event. 18 had to reach home before her parents did and Chichi had to pack for a trip to her grandparents house.

Bulma held her head and tried to avoid the blood rush. She felt something was wrong by instinct but brushed it off as a headache. Hi was spoken cheerfully and she felt an arm around her. Bulma looked up to see Jack walking next to her. Their movements were in sync and their emotions were almost alike. Bulma found her smiling to herself when she thought about him even though it was over and she knew it.

-That following night-

Zoey lies on the bed exhausted from the family event. She inhales and sighs about how much things changed.

*flashback*

Goodnight mother Certainly a good night my dear. Zoey runs up the stairs after finishing the Oreo with milk. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth then feels slightly more tired than she originally was. As she reaches her room she starts to stumble and fall over. She reached to the bed for support and pulls herself over.

-Over one day later-

Zoey wakes up to the sound of sirens and a lot of talking. The police was there to check up because of an anonymous call. Her mother was walking out and she watched from the window. I have done nothing wrong! You fool! Let me go her mother yelled at the top of her lungs. Zoey was terrified but eventually went out. The explained about how she was given an overdose of medication to make to sleep. She was supposed to help the neighbor with something for her daughter returning and when she went to check her mother slammed the door in her face saying that her daughter would never help anyone in her life. Her curtains were also closed and there seemed to be something odd.

The following night she stayed at her fathers place. The uneasiness snuck up on her like a creature of the night. Where was truely home and comfort...

*End of flashback*

Zoey thinks about the previous night.

Catherine walks in slowly almost unnatural. Zoey was used of this by now. She would walk in for a bit, talk in general and try to make the effort to "bond". For did she know the reality behind the generalized conversations. She ignored the fact that Zoey was going home at odd hours. She was at ease knowing she would not have much to worry about for once. The feeling was different and she felt more calm, at peace of mind.

*And once again sorry for taking ages to upload...I honestly got no words for school so far but I hope to end this or at least come to conclusion by next chapter or following chapter. I got a stable plot for another fanfiction but I really don't want to abandon this one halfway. Until next chapter . Byez


	6. Chapter 6

Okay time to pick up where I left of.

Chapter 6

The weekend went by quicker than normal, almost unusual but the entire group was kind of eager to see each other after the party.

Zoey's eyes felt heavy as she was getting ready for school. The smoke had stung her eyes as she made her way out of the house through the kitchen door. It appears as if her father has been smoking again or Catherine burning something once again. "I would not be surprised if the entire house burns down one day"-she thought as she left the yard.

Scott hugged the pillow as he blanked out from the rest of the world. Everything was all butterflies and roses in his eyes. The pure innocence but cluelessness reflected from his eyes. 'When will he ever see her again' he thought as he forgot he is going to be late for school again. Scott goes to a different school.

Vegeta was already at the school.

Goku was eating not really keeping track of time.

Krillen was playing a video game trying to pass time, considering it was rather early for him to leave.

Bulma was finishing up on a project.

Chichi was lighting incense sticks due to her previous nightmare which made no sense.

Their morning in a nutshell basically.

XXX

They walked through the hallway hand in hand and with confidence on their face. "Picture me rollin" playing in the back for a few seconds as they made their way to their locker. The main couple was back together but as much as everyone envied them only her closest friends knew the reality behind the quickly made up arguments and the hollow foundation of their relationship. Bulma and Jack made their separate ways as they went to class. "WHY? Why do I keep doing this" Bulma thought to herself as she went to take her seat. She felt like there was no more purpose to her relationship with him and she was wasting her time but hey what are second chances for. All she needed was one last sign.

Class went smoothly and she walked out with Chichi and met up with Zoey and 18. Jack told her to meet her under the 3rd staircase by the bio lab. She felt uneasy as the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach for the first time in a while. She truly still had feelings for him but something made her feel like she is making a terrible decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fate had her wonder as contemplates every second but what was that to stop her? Another dollar another day they said…" She snaps out of day dreaming as her dear friend taps her on the shoulder. Below is starting to turn into a pool of water as she closes the tap and rush to get a mop. It seems these days Bulma has her head in the clouds. The evening went by quickly as the two friends finished their homework. Everything went calmly like the stillness before a storm.

Two weeks have passed…

"Morning!" Bulma greeted her group of friends as cheerful and happy like a huge burden has been lifted of her shoulders. It was truly the first time in a while she felt like that. There was hardly any time left and exams were around the corner. There were rumours going around about how that term is going to carry most of the marks leading up to the finals. She wanted less drama and confusion and take a breather to focus on one thing. Her test she put him up to was full proof. If he truly cared he would give a response that would feel like it's meant to be. It was final and decided that, that would be the last sign but no one would know about it.

"Yoh, what's up with the grin?" Goku asked cheerfully. "Your face seems to be a bit more red than usual B, everything alright?" Zoey asks concerned. "I bet you it's…"Krillen Says but it rudely interrupted by 18 with a raised eyebrow "Is there something you not telling us?" "-no nothing at all" Bulma replied trying to be as casual as ever. "Well I have to go to class-bye"-Bulma goes off in the other direction just hoping to bump into her soon to be ex. "My class is this side also"-Vegeta appears next to her with one bag strap on the opposite shoulder. "Hey" Bulma said to acknowledge his presence.

"Uh…hey…I need to take a detour before I go to class, I'll see you there okay" Bulma told him while going towards the other set of lockers. She hoped this would end quickly and go smoothly. Vegeta took the hint and saw her go to her boyfriend. He did not think much of it and went to class but extremely slow waiting for her to catch up. The teacher called them in but Bulma wasn't there yet.

XXX

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not here to fix your problems…I originally came here to get this over with because a relationship is too much to handle for me right now but it's been around you that's hard to handle, I should feel no shred of guilt because you are not the kind of person I want to be with and it might have taken a while but I would never go back on this"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"You making such a stupid decision, what are you going to do without me? Huh?"

"I rather not stoop to your standards"

-Vegeta was not there long and only heard two lines but he guessed it was fine and went back to class.

A few seconds later Bulma went to class and used the excuse "it was a girl problem" to get into class. She dropped everything and completely put all her focus onto that lesson which felt like a century. After class she ran out to go to the bathroom. This is not what she expected it to be, she was hoping to feel relieved but instead was more hurt than before by his obliviousness to the words he used against her. That was the end of them though, it was finally over. She dried up her tears and went to her friends. Vegeta knew something was up and had to tell the rest but he did not know the full story nor did anyone else. The few lessons had passed till the second break and Bulma did not feel like doing anything. She finally went to break and everyone was indirectly trying to cheer her up. Nothing seemed to work at that moment. Chichi asked what about a sleepover because her parents are going out for the weekend. Bulma agreed and said that she will kind of need the company. They asked Zoey and 18 to come along and they both were free. The guys planned their own get together.

XXX

Sleepover time! The night went on and Bulma eventually explained everything. (metro station-17 forever) playing in the background. Chichi was making more punch and slushy while Zoey was cutting everything and Bulma was getting the blankets and movies ready. She started off by telling them how when she saw him and how he spoke so rudely and she just can't deal with it but the entire time she felt like something was following her. They both gave each other the look and started giggling. "What did I miss?"-Bulma "It's nothing don't worry about it" She kind of felt better having them around but who knows what goes on through their mind. She joined in with making everything as they waited for 18 to come.

18 was a bit late but eventually showed up with an entire stack of movies and desserts.

Everything felt like it's going back to normal.

Few months later

Things went smoothly except for the small fights here and there but that was not as relevant. The group became closer as friends (entire group including guys) after finals Zoey was counting down to move out and focus on sending applications and she became good friends with Scott and the rest of the group. Bulma became closer to Vegeta but she never planned to go out with him until he asked her out while the rest of the group spied on them. Lol. Krillen and 18 were already dating in secret before Bulma and Vegeta but they confronted them after. Chichi and Goku dating was extremely obvious but who asked who out.

Authors note: That is it for High School Chaos. Hope you enjoyed it even though it was shorter than expected. This was the final chapter. Byez ;)

For now…


End file.
